new_hadesfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Assault Gear Offering a good mix of light mass and full-body protection, assault gear is a more resilient variety of riot gear designed to stand-up to light small arms fire. Heavy carbonate fiber panels are sewn into the torso, hips, thighs and upper arms for additional reinforcement. Since this type of armor provides full-body coverage, it's often used with a respirator or a gas mask. Assault gear is favored by security forces, counterinsurgency details and paramilitary organizations. Battlehawk Zero-G Assault Gear (Controlled) ''3.250 CR'' Battehawk assault gear is designed specially for use in low-gravity situations. Like the standard ship's jumpsuit, it seals against vacuum and includes a vacuum mask with an 8-hour supply of oxygen. A zero-g web with hip and boot thrusters is built into the armor, allowing omnidirectional free movement at a rate of 30 meters per phase. The stabilizing effect of the armor reduces penalties for zero-g activities by 1 step. ''Secure your space with SekureTek Group's Battlehawk 0G.'' * '''Mass:''' 12 kg (CF Weave) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' n/a'', Radiation ''R0'' ''- R3'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A3'', Pressure ''P0 - P3, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6-1 / d6 / d6-1 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - combat armor '''Built in Features:''' ''Magnetic Boots'' Scout 230 AET Assault Gear (Military) ''4.400 CR'' ''All Environments and Terrain.Throw out the rest of your e-suits.'' The Scout 230 is basically an armored version of a soft e-suit. It can withstand most climatic extremes, although its soft construction makes it unsuitable for very high gravity or atmospheric pressure. Designed for long term use in dangerous environments, the Scout 230 is exceptionally comfortable and can be worn for up to 120 hours straight before its onboard recyclers and oxygen supplies become exhausted. * '''Mass:''' 6 kg (CF Weave) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' n/a'', Radiation ''R0'' ''- R3'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A4'', Pressure ''P0 - P3, Heat H0 - H4 * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6 / d8 / d6-1 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - combat armor Ballistic Armor Also known as battle armor, ballistic armor is descended from the bulletproof vests of the 20th century.It consists of light ceramic or cerametal plates sandwiched in a weave of carbonate fiber.These body armors offer better protection than CF alone, but battle vests and jackets cover a smaller area than assault gear or CF garments.Ballistic armor is common for police and light security details, as well as private citizens seeking a socially accepted armor heavier than a CF coat. Bodyguard Ballistic Vest (Common) ''750 CR'' The Bodyguard vest is one of the most popular personal armors available.It's significantly lighter and more durable than it's predecessors,capable of stopping an 11mm charge rifle round at point-blank range.It's only 18mm thick at its heaviest, and fits snugly under most street clothes without any outward sign.The only drawback is the limited coverage of the vest - it offers no protection to the wearer's head or limbs. * '''Mass:''' 2 kg (CF Weave / Cerametal) * '''Tolerance:''' ''n/a'' * '''Action Penalty:''' 0 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6-1 / d6 / d6-2 * Hide:+3 * '''Skill:''' - Landsknecht 34 Ballistic Jacket (Controlled) ''1.650 CR'' Heavier and more extensive than the ballistic vest,a battle jacket like the Landsknecht provides an excellent compromise between mass,cost and protective value.It can be awkard for people who aren't used to wearing body armor, but with minimal training anyone can get used to it.The Landsknecht 34 is about the heaviest armor that could be worn in a rough-and-tumble spaceport without inviting unwelcome attention.The ballistic jacket includes a hood with a face seal and a vacuum mask for emergency operations in zero-atmosphere situations, although it's not intended for open space. * '''Mass:''' 5 kg (CF Weave / Cerametal) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' n/a'', Radiation ''n/a'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A3'', Pressure ''P0 - P3, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +1 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6-1 / d4+1 / d4-1 * Hide:+1 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation '''Built in Features:''' ''Vacuum mask, hood, oxygen for 1-hour'' Carbonate Fiber (CF) Body Armor Carbon molecules are unique in their ability to form chains with virtually any physical properties desired.Carbonate fiber is an advanced armor weave in which nanonengineered polymers are used to create dense layers of bulletproof cloth.Light and easy to conceal, CF armor has become the personal protection of choice for people who prefer armor that doesn't advertise the wearer's defenses. Haramaki 100/200 CF Coat (Common) ''500 / 800 CR (short / long version)'' Designed for comfortable wear all day long, the Haramaki series jacket comes in two distinct styles,a heavy flight jacket (short model) and a long overcoat or duster suitable for inclement weather (long version).The long jacket is more expensive, but provides a modest increase in protective value since it covers a greater portion of the wearer's body.Neither jacket appears to be personal armor; they're noticeably heavier than street clothes of the same cut, but on the outside they seem to be typical garments. ''Protected and in STYLE!'' * '''Mass: '''1 / 2 kg (CF Weave) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' 0 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d4-1 / d4-1 / d6-3 - d4 / d4 / d6-2 * Hide: +3 * '''Skill:''' Armando GX CF Bodysuit (Controlled) ''2.500 CR'' The CF Bodysuit is a heavier version of the popular softsuit, with molded panels and a stylish appearance.Unlike the softsuit,it's meant to be worn in place of the user's clothes instead of under them; it looks like a tight fitting jumpsuit.Some bodysuits are molded or patterned as exotic costumes or fighting outfits.The Armando is the top of the line in this type of armor, a garment of outstanding durability,comfort and protection.It can be vacuum sealed,although it does not include a vacuum mask.While it's not intended for wear under clothes,it's light enough to be worn under clothes if the user wishes. ''Armando's got you...'' * '''Mass:''' 1 kg (CF Weave) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' 0 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d8-1 / d8-1 / d6 * Hide: +2 * '''Skill:''' '''Built in Features:''' ''Watch, holopad'' Polymere Attack Armor Another advanced plastic, polymere is extruded as a very tough carbon fiber and then pressed into stiff plates.It's somewhat dated in today's culture, but many second rate powers or organizations equip their forces with polymere plate armor.It's available in both '''powered''' and nonpowered versions; The '''powered''' version provides the wearer with an effective Strenght of 15 for purposes of liftinh,carrying or breaking objects.This doesn't affect the wearer's skill scores or movement rates, but it does figure into his hand-to-hand damage adjustment. Krugger 29 Attack Armor (Controlled) ''3.300 CR'' ''Vintage protection from masters of armor,Dietterlich Industries.'' The Krugger 29 is the last version nonpowered polymere plate armor in production.As the last refinement of this armor type, it's an outstanding design,lighter and tougher than any of its predecessors.Its helmet includes a respirator mask that can stand up to nonterrestrial environments and a built-in comm gear system, and two trauma packs (model I) are carried in thigh pockets.The Krugger is available in a number of camouflage schemes. * '''Mass:''' 12 kg (Polymere Plate) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' n/a'', Radiation ''n/a'', Atmosphere ''A2 - A3'', Pressure ''P1 - P3, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d4+2 / d6+2 / d6 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - combat armor '''Built in Features:''' ''Comm gear,2 x trauma packs(model I) , respirator mask (2-hours)'' Tiger Mod Powered Armor (Military) ''9.000 CR'' ''The powered armor sensation of the 2420's returns in a limited Warpack edition!'' Once standard equipment of the Thuldan Heavy infantry, millions of units have been salvaged,modified and refitted throughout the galaxy.The armor's integrated optics reduce penalties for long-range fire and poor lighting by 1 step each;it's comm suite includes standard comm gear and a signal laser; and two trauma packs (model I) are carried on board.To help the wearer manage it's systems, the Tiger contains a micro-computer of Marginal quality;the armor operation utility program requires 1 slot of the computer's active memory. * '''Mass:''' 25 kg (Polymere plate) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' G2 - G3'', Radiation ''n/a'', Atmosphere ''A2 - A3'', Pressure ''P1 - P3, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Good * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6+1 / d6+2 / d6 * Effective Strenght: 15 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor '''Built in Features:''' ''magnetic boots,comm gear, laser signal, 2 x trauma packs (model I),night vision, enhanced sight, Computer (marginal)'' Cerametal Armor The best nonpowered armor availble,cerametal consists of flexible, overlapping bands of ceramometallic (or cerametal,for short) plate.This advanced composite is lighter than the earlier polymere, but offers significantly better protection against energy weapons - the ceramics used in this composite material can withstand incredible temperatures and dissipate heat very well. Cerametal provides the best protection short of a powered suit, and many military forces prefer cerametal since it doesn't require the technical support of a powered armor. ACN 4 Cerametal Armor (Military) ''2.000 CR'' The ACN 4 has been adopted as the standard armor for the [[Sol Union Marines (SUM)|SU Marines]] famous Recon / Vigilante teams.These soldiers are expected to face heavy planetside action with little supply and support for months at a time; therefore, the ACN 4 is designed as a low-maintenance, low mass nonpowered armor.The ACN 4 can be packed into a compact bundle for carrying with the rest of the soldier's field kit, making it easy to take on long overland marches.It takes about 5 minutes to unpack and don the armor from its compact stowage. * '''Mass:''' 11 kg (Cerametal bands) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' n/a'', Radiation ''n/a'', Atmosphere ''A2 - A3'', Pressure ''P1 - P3, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6+1 / d8+1 / d6 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - combat armor Squire-X Cerametal Mail (Controlled) ''2.650 CR'' The Squire-X is a tight fitting garment of extremely fine cerametal chain mail.It covers the wearer from the neck to the knee, and is surrounded by layers of carbonate fiber weave.Designed for use on worlds with dangerous lifeforms, it's especially resistant to cutting,slashing and tearing-type attacks.It's tougher than any lighter armor,and lighter than any tougher type of armor, offering a good compromise of flexibility,light mass and protection.A strong swimmer can easily manage the Squire's mass and the vented padding quickly airs out after an immersion in water. * '''Mass:''' 6 kg (Cerametal links) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' +1 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d4+2 / d6 / d6 * Hide: +1 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation Neutronite Main Battle Armor, Powered (Body Tank) Powered by a high-density array of lanthanide capacitors, the body tank is the heaviest personal armor available.It's composed of neutronite alloy, a superdense material several times heavier than lead.The armor's batteries can only power 12 hours of intense action or 72 hours of intermittent activity, so main battle armor is typically reserved for intense shock assaults - maintaining a standing armored force in the field is very difficult. ABM-5 Paladin Battle Armor (Restricted) 50.000 CR The Paladin is the standard powered armor suit of the [[Sol Union Marines (SUM)|SU Marines]] and [[SU Defenders|SU Defense]] forces.Its servomotors provide an effective Strength of 16 to the user for purposes of lifting, carrying, hand-to-hand damage adjustment and breaking things.In addition to the standard body tank systems, the Paladin's hydraulic motivators allow a movement of 20 meters per phase in broken terrain (or 40 meters in open) without fatiguing the wearer. * '''Mass:''' 180 kg (Neutronite Alloy) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' G1- G4'', Radiation ''R0'' ''- R4'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A4'', Pressure ''P0 - P4, Heat H1 - H3 * '''Action Penalty:''' +4 * '''Toughness:''' Good * '''LI / HI / En:''' 2d4+1 / 2d4+1 / 2d4 * '''Effective Strenght:''' 16 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor '''Built in Features:''' ''Target Optics / Image Enhancement / Onboard Computer (O) / Laser Emmisions Detector (-2 step bonus on Awareness checks) / Comm Relay / Trauma Pack II (x2) / Tactical Display Mapping (-1 step bonus on Tactics checks)/ Shoulder weapon hardpoint slot (direct or indirect fire)'' Special Power Armor - Body Tanks ABS-11 Dragoon Recon Armor (Restricted) ''65.000 CR'' ''"Death From Above!"'' Also known as a recon or scout body tank, the Dragoon is a lighter and more mobile powered suit. It has all the features of the standard body tank with one key addition - a gravity induction drive, providing flight capability at a maximum speed of 180 kph (or meters per phase). Since this is powered flight, the wearer suffers no fatigue damage for flying. On the ground, the Dragoon can move at 30 kph in broken terrain or 60 on open ground. Typically one squad of troops in an armor platoon is equipped with recon armor. * '''Mass:''' 150 kg (Neutronite Alloy) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' G0- G4'', Radiation ''R0'' ''- R4'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A4'', Pressure ''P0 - P4, Heat H0 - H4 * '''Action Penalty:''' +3 * '''Toughness:''' Good * '''LI / HI / En:''' 2d4+2 / 2d4+2 / 2d4+1 * '''Effective Strenght:''' 15 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor '''Built in Features:''' ''Target Optics / Image Enhancement / Onboard Computer (O) / Laser Emmisions Detector (-2 step bonus on Awareness checks) / Comm Relay / Trauma Pack II (x2) / Tactical Display Mapping (-1 step bonus on Tactics checks)/ Shoulder weapon hardpoint slot (direct or indirect fire)'' AAS-23 Archangel Assault Power Suit (Restricted) ''100.000 CR'' Forget dropships. Fully space-to-ground capable, the Archangel is also known as zero-g armor. It can be fitted with an ablative reentry shroud (+500 CR) for orbital insertion, descending from an altitude of 200 km to the ground in about 5'. It has limited flight capability and is rated up to an air speed of 100 kph or ground speeds of 20 to 40 kph. The Archangel features an air/space radar and its weapon hardpoints can be used to mount two of the following: grenade launcher (12 round mag), bantam launcher, any direct-fire heavy weapon or any powered melee weapon. * '''Mass:''' 250 kg (Neutronite Alloy) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Gravity'' G0- G4'', Radiation ''R0'' ''- R4'', Atmosphere ''A0 - A5'', Pressure ''P0 - P5, Heat H0 - H4 * '''Action Penalty:''' +5 * '''Toughness:''' Good * '''LI / HI / En:''' 3d4 / 3d4 / 2d4+2 * '''Effective Strenght:''' 17 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor '''Built in Features:''' ''Target Optics / Image Enhancement / Onboard Computer (O) / Laser Emmisions Detector (-2 step bonus on Awareness checks) / Comm Relay / Trauma Pack II (x2) / Tactical Display Mapping (-1 step bonus on Tactics checks)/ Shoulder weapon hardpoint slots x 2 (direct or indirect fire)'' Assault Shields For thousand of years,arm-carried shields have been one of the best ways to interpose an impervious barrier between an enemy's weapon and oneself.While shields can be very effective in some tactical situations, they have drawbacks - it's extra weight to carry, one of the user's hands is full and they don't protect against rear or flank attacks.Against frontal attacks, however the shield user may add the shield's benefit to his armor roll,increasing the amount of primary damage stopped. Aegis 650 Cerametal Shield (Common) ''200 CR'' The Aegis 650 is the kind of shield an ancient warrior would have treasured.Light and unbelievably strong, it can stop a 9mm round cold at point-blank range.The Aegis includes a vision slit of bulletproof polymere and a firing port, allowing the user to crouch behind it for portable hard cover.When used in this fashion, the Aegis provides a +1 increase to the user's resistance modifier against ranged attacks as well as providing its normal benefit of enhancing armor rolls.Naturally the shield doesn't contribute to armor rolls against attacks from behind. * '''Mass:''' 1.2 kg (Cerametal Plate) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' +2 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' +2 / +2 / +2 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - combat armor SAI Powered Shield (Controlled) ''6.500 CR'' ''Dodge that!'' The conventional shield's drawbacks are bulk and the problem of tying up the user's second hand.The SAI solves that; it's actually a free-floating unit powered by an induction motor.Its smart sensors detect incoming attacks and direct the shield to interpose itself automatically.The user of the SAI shield may even apply the shield's benefit against flank or rear attacks.However the SAI automatically moves to parry the first attack that it is directed at the user in any given phase of combat, hit or miss, and provides no benefit to subsequent attacks in the same phase that strike from a different quarter. * '''Mass:''' 1.2 kg (Cerametal Plate) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' +1 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' +3 / +2 / +2 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor Deflection Screens With the advent of man-portable high powered capacitors in the form of lanthanide cells, the first practical energy screens become possible.They're not impervious-controlling and shaping an energy field capable of deflecting or absorbing small arms fire takes up most of the unit's power, and even the best personal shields may not stop a powerful handgun.Heavy-duty versions of these screens are often featured in suits of powered armor,adding the benefits of the screen to the armor's innate protection. Rampart Deflection Inducer (Controlled) ''1.350 CR'' A cheaper version than the standard model, MRA Technologies's Rampart sacrifices defensive power in exchange for light construction.The inducer creates a cylindrical field of gravitational energy surrounding the wearer at a range of 1 meter.Objects passing through this field in any direction are deflected from their course, inflicting a +2 penalty to projectile or melee attacks and a +1 penalty to energy attacks.The inducer's cells can maintain the field for 5 rounds;turning the field on or off requires an action. * '''Mass:''' 1 kg (Gravity field) * '''Tolerance:''' n/a * '''Action Penalty:''' 0 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' +2 / +2 / +1 * Hide: +4 * '''Skill:''' Anvil 4 Magnetic Screen (Restricted) ''7.500 CR'' The electromagnetic screen resembles the deflection inducer in operation, but protects the wearer with magnetic force.It provides excellent protection against metallic melee weapons, rounds and weapons that fire electrical discharges.It provides no protection against other types of weapons or attacks.Since the screen is set to repel incoming attacks, it has no deletetious effect on the wearer's own attack rolls.Its energy cell last for 6 rounds of continuous use. * '''Mass:''' 2 kg (Magnetic Force) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Radiation'' R0 - R4 * '''Action Penalty:''' 0 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' +3 / +3 / +2 (only effective against metal weapons and electrical discharges) * Hide: 0 * '''Skill:''' Particle Screens Energy screens rely on the use of electromagnetic or gravitational energy to deflect attacks.Particle screens work a little differently, by interposing a wall of subatomic matter contained within a magnetic field.Incoming attacks are scattered and absorbed by the particles, attenuating the attack.Particle screen technology is still new and unrefined;the machinery is heavy,expensive and impractical.Typically,man-portable particle screens are limited to the heaviest powered armor. A50 Particle Screen (Military) ''8.500 CR'' The A50 generates a shell of alpha particles - helium nuclei stripped of their electrons.When a character wearing a particle screen is struck by a weapon, he may add the screen's protective value to the protection of his armor.The screen blinks-out when a hero fires his own weapon, so it automatically has no effect in any phase in which hero attacks.It has a maximum endurance of 10 rounds before it needs recharging. * '''Mass:''' 12 kg (Alpha Particles) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Radiation'' R0 - R4 * '''Action Penalty:''' +1 * '''Toughness:''' Ordinary * '''LI / HI / En:''' d6-3 / d6-2 / d8-2 * Hide: -3 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor SCM-16 Capacitor Screen (Restricted) ''15.750 CR'' The Scam-16, creates a field of ionized particles from the air molecules in the user's vicinity.Against low and high impact attacks, the capacitor screen is considered to have a toughness of Good; against energy attacks, it's toughness is Amazing.In addition, the screen automatically reduces the damage of an attack by the amount listed, so an energy attack that inflicts 6 wounds is reduced by 4 to 2 wounds before secondary damage of the user's armor is taken into account.The screen can absorb d6+1 attacks before its capacitors are full and it's forced to shut down for at least 2 hours. * '''Mass:''' 8 kg (Ionized Air) * '''Tolerance:''' ''Radiation'' R0-R4 * '''Action Penalty:''' +1 * '''Toughness:''' Good VS LI / HI; Amazing VS En * '''Low Impact:''' 4s / 2w / 1m * High Impact: 4s / 2w / 1m * Energy: 6s / 4w / 2m * Hide: +2 * '''Skill:''' Armor Operation - powered armor Alien Armors